


Stay, silently

by gongzirongyu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongzirongyu/pseuds/gongzirongyu
Summary: 玛利亚处在一个重要的会议中，娜塔莎却有自己的打算。





	Stay, silently

**Author's Note:**

> 唔我第一次用停车场，段首缩进太麻烦了，大家凑活着看吧。渣寡预警，狗血预警。

“三分钟，休息室。”

简短的一句话，在屏幕熄灭之前就映入玛利亚·希尔的眼帘。未知联系人来信。可她不需要思考，世界上只有不到五个人知道她的这个号码，只有一个人会这样和她说话。

希尔感觉到罗斯在滔滔不绝之余瞟了她一眼，他正发表自己关于将私人武装纳入国防体系的演说，与会者中已经有数十人面露赞同之色，这让希尔必须考虑临时修改一下自己事先准备的措辞。

前提是她有这个时间。

起码作为一个未公开的政府机构代表是有好处的，她的座位接近门边，溜走并不会引起大多数人的注意——虽然少部分，也是最重要的那几个人肯定不会错过这一点。罗斯隐秘地露出了微笑。  
希尔只能选择无视他。

罗斯的发言估计还有一半，而她前面只有一个人。不管罗曼诺夫想做什么，她所拥有的时间并不充裕。当然，鉴于她的离席，一段短暂的中场休息是可以预料的。可希尔觉得娜塔莎并不会在意这一点。她甚至不会在意她为了今天这个会议准备了多久。好在她并不是一个人来的，她出于谨慎带来了现在从事文职的梅琳达，至少会议进度她总能掌握。

拧开休息室的门之前，希尔深呼吸。  
“我记得你最近没有任务，罗曼诺夫特工。”她对着空无一人的房间说道。

“你迟到了十四秒。”

门在她身后被关上，熟悉的声音从背后传来。

希尔下意识地绷紧了肌肉，猛地转过身去。娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫双手抱在胸前，看上去完好无损，甚至可以说是光彩照人，精心打理的发型，西服裙，职员常见的打扮也遮掩不住紧致挺翘的臀线，更别提那裹在黑色丝袜里匀称修长的小腿。

玛利亚·希尔眼神一晃，松了一口气的同时又有些恼怒。  
“我在开会，以防你没有注意到。”她说，刻意地直视着娜塔莎的眼睛，却迎上了饶有兴味的打量眼神。又来了，那种被猎食动物盯上的感觉。她轻微地改变了站立重心，试图让自己看起来更有威慑力，掩饰般地补充道：“如果你没有什么重要的事要做，我是有的。”

希尔的动作神情并没能逃过黑寡妇的眼睛。她是世界上最顶尖的间谍，情感专家，操纵人心的大师。希尔的关切和懊丧在她面前一览无余，她微微勾了勾唇角。  
可惜，她当然有正事要谈。

“我要布达佩斯的任务许可。”  
玛利亚·希尔几乎怀疑自己听错了，她难以相信娜塔莎就为了这件事情跑到这里来，这已经在神盾被详细地讨论决定，她自认为有充足的理由不让罗曼诺夫特工加入这个任务。

“不行。”她强压着怒火，“理由我难道和你说的不够明白？无论你说什么，这个任务对你来说都太危险了。”  
“危险不是拒绝我的理由，希尔。”娜塔莎坚持，“我要参加这次任务，无论你允不允许。我知道你们在那里发现了叶莲娜的踪迹。”

“我说了不行。”希尔暗自咬了咬牙，就打算离开。她有更重要的事情要处理，娜塔莎的要求是全然无理的，可娜塔莎的下一句话点燃了她压抑的怒火。

“你没有立场来阻止我，希尔。”

希尔猛地转过身去。“我是你的上级！罗曼诺夫特工！我的职权内容包括了评估任务风险以及委派合适的特工去完成任务，以防某些意气用事的人不必要地威胁到自己和他人的生命——”

“危险评估是我自己的事。希尔。神盾局要我不是为了保证我的安全。”娜塔莎冷冷地打断，“更别提我直接对弗瑞局长负责，无论如何我的安全轮不到你来操心。”

希尔僵住了，莫名的神色闪过。她不自觉地皱起了眉，抿起唇。这幅表情配上她今天为了会议迥异于平日的着装本应很令人胆寒，可娜塔莎却从不曾怕过玛利亚•希尔。希尔那平平整整没有一点褶皱的深灰色外套里，内搭的细条纹黑白衬衫领子不服帖地立着，扣子开到第二个，衣襟微敞，锁骨若隐若现。这幅模样以及那澄澈得堪称无辜的眼睛，蹙眉的含义便从不悦的表示变作了略带惶恐的委屈。

娜塔莎突然烦躁了起来。她了解希尔的固执，但是这依然能激怒她。希尔那不可救药的天真！

也许世界上只有娜塔莎会这样看待玛利亚·希尔。但世界上也只有娜塔莎一个人知道玛利亚·希尔独独对她那份欲说还休的纵容——也许她自己都未曾明了她对于黑寡妇的关切早就超过了正常范围。她固执而冷漠固然不假，可她面对娜塔莎的时候总是在让步。这一次却是个例外。可隐隐的，娜塔莎知道这都是出自同一个原因。  
这份认知加剧了娜塔莎的怒火。

玛利亚·希尔从来都不肯正视事实。她表现得就好像她从来不曾听说过黑寡妇的臭名昭著。这份愚蠢令娜塔莎难以忍受。

“外套脱掉。”黑寡妇突然严肃起来。  
希尔露出了怀疑的神色，但她最终照做了。  
娜塔莎绽开一个夸张的笑容。

“罗曼诺夫——”  
话音被她自己生生咬在齿间，忍住被突然撞在门板上的痛吟。她想质问，娜塔莎已经快她一步，捏拢她双手手腕别在身后，另一只手毫不客气地搭上脆弱光裸的颈部。

只要她愿意，她半秒钟就能拧断希尔的脖子。但是希尔看起来并不害怕，她的脉搏在加快，但并不是因为惧怕。她的喉头一动，似是紧张得吞咽了一次。

“不肯好好打领带，副局长？”指尖滑到锁骨上，用力戳，试图制造点痕迹，但是就连希尔脸上的痛楚神色也转瞬即逝。  
“你干什么？”  
“干你。”

“罗曼诺夫！”希尔低低地吼，话音未落，双唇就被封住，娜塔莎的吻热情蛮横，极富侵略性，她不知从哪里抽出来一条领带——也许是潜入政府大楼时必要的变装储备。

“嘘。”娜塔莎凑在希尔耳边低声道，“你需要恶补一下着装礼仪。首先，你需要把领带打上。”

希尔感觉到娜塔莎用那条领带绕上了她的手腕，心里一紧，试图挣扎却被娜塔莎制止。

“然后，你必须保证衣着整齐。”娜塔莎提膝挤进了希尔腿间，“所以不要乱动，我确定你剩下的时间来不及换一件衬衫。”  
空气中的氧气猛然变得稀缺了起来，就连说话也要耗尽全力。

“注意你的行为，罗曼诺夫！”  
娜塔莎充耳不闻，“我们时间紧迫，副局长，我们又不是没做过，上一次你也很享受不是吗？”她的手不顾反对，已经伸进了衬衫里，顺着腹肌的线条向上摸索。

玛利亚·希尔瞪大了眼睛。想要反驳上一次的情形显然和这一次截然不同，可娜塔莎明显不打算和她讲道理。她一手已经揉上了希尔的胸前，另一手往希尔臀上掐了一把。

希尔发出一声短促的惊呼。  
“安静，希尔。”娜塔莎告诫道，将希尔的胸罩推到上方，毫不客气地掐住了敏感的乳尖，“你总不会希望引来其他人吧。”  
她的确不想——这次会议地点出于愚蠢的保密要求，位于神盾秘密控制的某个公司总部，人多眼杂，而且真正意义上的保密性能堪忧。

可从上一刻起，她一片空白的大脑就难以处理任何信息。  
“娜塔莎，不行——”她含糊地低声道，“我——哦。”  
她猛地闭上了嘴，咬紧牙，仰头抵在门上，竭力控制着自己紊乱的呼吸和喉咙里逸散的呻吟。

娜塔莎不知何时已经解开了她的腰带和裤头，手顺着贴身一层薄薄的布料向下探去，拨开阻碍，准确地捉住了阴蒂，极富技巧性地揉弄起来。  
希尔腿一软，终于把所有的重量都靠在身后劣质的门板上，不可控制地向下滑去。

娜塔莎搂住她的腰，顺手重新系紧了她腕上快要被解开的领带。  
“安静，副局长。”她唇贴在了希尔颈侧，说话间的气息尽数吐在耳后敏感的皮肤上，希尔尽力地偏过头去，想要避开这磨人的触感，又担心娜塔莎会刻意地留下痕迹，可那双火热的双唇不依不饶，而她已经没有后退的余地。  
从来如此。

“你还真的想要，对吧？”指尖顺势滑下，热源处已经有了点点湿意。希尔闭紧了眼睛，咬着唇不肯答话。

娜塔莎哼了一声，警告性地捏了捏她手腕，旋即松开了钳在希尔腰间的胳膊，下身的挑逗仍在继续，中指的指尖缓慢地在入口处轻柔地画着圈，拇指指节抵上阴蒂碾磨，而另一只手复又揉上希尔胸前，隔着衣服若有似无地挑逗。

希尔的手机突然震动起来。

希尔睁开了眼睛，娜塔莎从她身上抽离，她无端地觉得有些空虚。腿间有黏腻的液体滑下，希尔不适地微微动了动腿。旋即想起了更重要的事，她强自镇定道：“娜塔莎，放开我。”  
话音出口，带着无法掩饰的颤抖和嘶哑。

娜塔莎挑起一边的唇角邪恶地笑，自顾自取了希尔的手机，看了一眼消息内容，“看来我们时间真的很紧张，副局长。梅特工在催你回去。”  
希尔从门板上撑起身子，立刻被娜塔莎按回原处。“不可以，我说了不许动，不许出声。你想节省时间？那就配合一点。”

希尔咬了咬牙，定定地看着娜塔莎。她的目光令娜塔莎感到一阵心悸。她刻意地把希尔的手机塞进自己胸前，右手重新向希尔腿间进犯。不出所料的，那双蓝色的眼睛里那些莫名的，复杂而又纠结，隐隐带着冷硬的情绪突然地融化了，生理性的快感像涟漪一样荡开。希尔闭上了眼睛。  
可与之同时，有什么东西在那隐隐的惊愕中破碎着。

门外传来了隐隐的喧哗。娜塔莎从梅的信息里知道那是一次短暂的中场休息。饶是如此，依然有人会想到休息室来。希尔微微绷紧了下颌，脸上几乎没有表情，她没有动，也没有说话，就像娜塔莎说的那样。  
娜塔莎忍不住想知道，第一次陪她对练后给她安慰的玛利亚·希尔是否能预料到严肃正经的有一天会允许自己处于这样的境地。  
和黑寡妇贸然接近并放下戒心的自食恶果，娜塔莎想。  
真可怜。

娜塔莎不愿意再看希尔的脸，转头含住了副局长的耳垂。一如既往地，这个动作从希尔喉咙里引出低吟，被咬住的唇也拦不住破碎的喘息。娜塔莎直接地用两指进入了希尔的身体，立刻抽弄起来。她带出的呻吟接近痛哼。除了喘息，她们没有再说话，就像这是一场再平常不过的情事。尽管远处的交谈声渐渐接近，只有希尔渐渐绷紧的肌肉显示出对此的注意。

她现在当真是十分配合娜塔莎的动作。

双腿分开，压在腰后的双手已经开始冰凉发麻，手腕也很酸痛，只有一点点积累起来的快感在渐渐麻痹她的感知。

手指调整了角度，蹭着那一点重重地碾压过去，毫不留情地攻击着希尔的深处，湿热的软肉挤压着入侵的异物，徒劳地带来一阵阵战栗。撑开狭小的甬道，引起更剧烈的收缩。挺立起来的阴蒂被带茧的指节拨弄，抽送的手指越来越顺畅，渐渐形成了稳定的节奏，湿热的液体流到指缝，在动作间把腿根处弄得一塌糊涂。快感顺着血液在全身涌动，随着撞击的节奏涨落。

娜塔莎克制住了去舔弄她乳尖的欲望，那太麻烦，隔着衬衫的衣料，她只是用手指揉弄。唇舌继续吮吻着耳后的一小块皮肤，希尔只顺服地偏过头去。呼吸早已凌乱，眼眶里热热的酸胀也许是因快感而分泌的生理性泪水。

她快到了。

娜塔莎能感觉到希尔内壁的收缩，她绷紧的大腿和几乎屏住的呼吸。娜塔莎的名字抵在舌尖叫不出口。希尔只觉得自己被送进自己深处的指推得越来越高——

咚咚咚！

敲门声带起的震动透过薄薄的门板，希尔猛地睁开眼睛，低头看向并未放缓攻势的娜塔莎。可惜那双眼里此时蒙上了一层水雾，凌厉全然不见，只有些茫然无辜的惊慌。

娜塔莎迎着她的目光笑笑，伸手捂住了希尔的口鼻，然后挤进了第三根手指。希尔忍不住想要呻吟出声，只能及时地咬住口腔内侧，血腥味弥散开来，最后一点破碎的声音被娜塔莎的手掌捂住。心脏猛烈地撞击着胸腔，胸廓起伏着，却吸不进一口空气。眼前逐渐发黑，除了下身活动着的手指，她已经无力思考任何事情。

门外的人也许又敲了一次门，也许没有。希尔突然感觉到了极度的虚弱无力。

娜塔莎勾起了手指，又一次碾上了那一点，撞进深处。  
剧烈地颤抖一下，希尔绷紧了身体，又一次咬住了口腔内的软肉，无法松口。激烈的，不可抗拒的，却也沉默的，她高潮了。

短暂的失神，希尔意识到，娜塔莎不知何时已经收回了手，却依然贴在她身前。深吸一口气，勉力平复了凌乱的心跳和呼吸，希尔终于站直了身子。

她伸手推开了娜塔莎。

娜塔莎没做反抗。

希尔并不看她，径自走到门边的穿衣镜边整理仪容。无视了腿间的不适，希尔系上裤子，将皮带上闪亮的扣旋到合适的位置。扯住衣摆下沿，拉平了衬衣上的褶皱，扣上松开的扣，穿上外套，扯出衣袖，抹平肩上的起伏，拢住领子里的碎发，顺到脑后合适的位置。  
看上去又是衣冠楚楚的正经模样，全然看不出刚才的狼狈。

娜塔莎看她做完这一切，又拾起掉落的领带，伸展后折好，递到自己面前。她并不伸手去接，只挑起眉，“什么时候解开的？”

希尔盯着她的脸，也扬起眉。  
“就是为了这个？”

她问的没头没尾，娜塔莎却感觉到那道恢复了清明的目光犀利尖锐。她一时说不出话来。

希尔点了点头，松了手，任凭那单单一条布料落在地上，然后转身。别忘记，她还有个会议要参加。

“希尔——”娜塔莎说。  
拧开门的手一顿。  
“布达佩斯的任务——”

希尔猛地拧开了门，关门声合着一句“明早出发”在只剩一人的休息室里回荡。娜塔莎脸上的一切表情都消失了，几秒钟后，她长长地吐了一口气，弯腰拾起那条领带，漫不经心地摩挲着有些粗硬的布料。

她希望这一切都值得。

**Author's Note:**

> 然而布达佩斯还是出事了，简直想为副局哭一场。


End file.
